


枪膛12

by eunhyukmoon



Category: Eunhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon





	枪膛12

曺圭贤又失算了。  
他没想到金钟云如此的狠心，自己的向导都已经倒在一旁了，还能头也不回的拉紧了钢丝。  
跟被掐住喉管的窒息感不同，钢丝过细，带来的痛感都集中于一小块皮肤上，像是有石头碎扎进声带，只能发出动物一般的叫声。  
很明显，他的能力不足以跟眼前这顶白毛相抗衡。  
过度的应激反应让曺圭贤被钢丝勒的更紧，脖子上的零星血珠也开始汇成小小的红河，滑进他的衣领里。

 

“现在你还觉得需要一命换一命吗？”  
他真没见过如此心狠手辣的男人，哨兵倔强的点点头，声音里全是势在必得。  
“为什么不需要？”  
“你觉得我只是让他晕倒吗？”

 

金钟云盯了他好一会，放松了脖子那处的钢丝，圈紧了这个孤军奋战的人的四肢。  
总不能把敌人全放了，他对他的话半信半疑，只好先出此下策。  
白毛哨兵酝酿了很久，“他会死吗？”

 

“可能哦。”曺圭贤摇摇头，“这玩意我没见过中招还能活下来的。”  
不知道是他的表情太真挚还是语气过于熟练，金钟云以肉眼可见的速度慌了神——能混演艺圈的巴掌大小脸一阵红一阵白的。

 

赌赢了。

 

除掉Xio刚刚传送回来的信息，金钟云已经相信了他的话，收起了所有的武器。  
夺得敌人的信任，意味着自己的生命可以在表盘上多转几下。曺圭贤顾不得脖子上的伤口，他现在就乞讨那个向导不要忽的醒来，好证明这个战俘又在撒谎。

 

事与愿违，他今天出门没看黄历。  
向导醒了。

 

金钟云转身就掐住还想着逃跑的曺圭贤，钢丝直接渗透到人手腕的血管里，离该死的掌握全部人姓名的芯片仅仅三厘米。  
“芯片在你身上，对吧。”钢丝又破开一层皮肉组织，减短了一厘米。  
曺圭贤喘着粗气，心跳频率高到不正常。

 

“你别想引爆芯片。”金钟云一掌扇过去，把哨兵的脸掴出一块红印。“我劝你安分点。”  
只剩五毫米了。  
曺圭贤转头朝地上啐了一口血，眼里闪着不自然的凶光，像极了被逼到冰缘边的北极之王，浑身都是不甘示弱的倒刺。  
金钟云疑惑的拉紧了钢丝，在他受过的军队教育里，凡事都讲究快速迅猛，谁也不能保证濒死的哨兵身上会不会埋有迷你的炸弹。  
他一点也不想跟人自爆在这片绿幽幽的热带雨林里，让炎热的高温腐烂身上的皮肉然后再被那些恶心的虫子吃掉。

 

他还没使上最后的劲，就被一头大兽直接扑倒在地上，赤狼张大了全是口水的牙床，让白花花的獠牙尖锐的抵在金钟云的脖子上。  
独属猛兽的深绿瞳孔反着阳光，少了黑夜里的压迫感，却也阻挡不了那股能淹死人的杀意。

 

“钟云，活着的话为何躲着哥呢？”  
熟悉又陌生的声线掺杂着只有当事人才明白的情绪，巨大的树干后是金希澈和他没有见过的面孔，金钟云只是低下头，尽量不对上那道带着火的视线。  
“不是这样的，哥。”  
“不是你想的那样。”

 

“是吗？”赤狼的牙尖磨破了纤细的白脖，让他和曺圭贤一样在喉道的毛细血管里激情破裂。  
“钟云呐。”和绝美的脸庞完全是两码事，以前的哥哥和他站在了对立线，“你自己说。”  
“你想怎么死呢？”

 

\--  
“哥哥们出任务了吗？”李东海还在李赫宰身上张着嘴喘气，怎么看都不是适合考虑这些事情的时候。  
哨兵给夹的圆圆的鼻头都出了一层薄薄的汗，“嘶，宝贝，放松点。”他一掌拍上柔软的臀部，看着上面起出阵阵臀肉翻出去的浪花。

 

李东海不吭声但不代表他不疑惑，婚假早就花完了，可此时的他们还像分不开的软糖一样黏在一起。  
他有气无力的，还是问出了口：“我们哪来这么多时间做这些事？”李东海边说边收紧了甬道，让温暖的肠壁紧贴那根性器。看来他是铁了心要快点结束的。

 

“为什么没有？”  
“我遇上你之前从未放过假。”

 

“这不是你把我按在厨房洗手池上的理由。”李东海承受着身后猛烈的撞击，一点都听不出什么不满来，他的面部潮红，硬要说些什么，只能是不满敏感的乳尖在大理石台面上磨蹭的冰凉还没人照顾这回事。  
李赫宰只好长臂一捞，就着还在里面的姿势往卧室的方向走。

 

“你说还要多少次，才能让你看完我人生精彩的履历？”哨兵的性器不知疲倦的捅开那瓣细缝，引的身下人一阵阵娇喘。  
他们的云图按理来说早就该彻底的融合链接在一起，却因为种种原因，到现在李东海还没看完那走马灯似的回忆录。

 

倒是李赫宰早就把人吃的一干二净，连他小时候尿了几次裤子都知道。  
“我不知道，但是，我恨他们。”  
李赫宰一愣，心里被这句话浇的暖洋洋的：“那东海，要给我报仇吗？”  
“会一直站在我这边吗？”

 

李东海弓起腰，咬上那汗津津的鼻头：“就算付出性命，我也会护你周全。”  
“无论你是什么，李赫宰只能是李赫宰。”

 

哨兵反抱住他，抚摸着那块蝴蝶骨，“嗯，也是你的李赫宰。”  
“别这么矫情了，我不习惯。”李东海掐了人的大腿，“说吧，希澈哥是不是也是『残次品』？”  
哨兵闷哼一声把热液喷洒在肏熟的果道里，抱着人双双倒在床上。

 

“他也是，应该说，很多人都是。”李赫宰说的很慢，一字一句的，“但是，活下来的只有我们两个。”  
李东海睁大了眼，满脸的不可思议：“实验到底是什么，难不成是互相残杀吗？”

 

“这种时候你很聪明嘛。”  
“我本身就不蠢。”李赫宰早就学会无视李东海的白眼，安慰似的啄了一口翘的老高的嘴唇。“确实是互相残杀，你也看到了，最后的存活者只有我和希澈哥。”

 

因为李东海无法接触到更深的回忆，那块云景他尝试过触碰，却被一股无形的力量打回，而且他的哨兵也会因此头疼欲裂。但没有关系，至少李赫宰还能说出来，不至于守着这种见不得光的东西直到进入坟墓。

 

“也许有别的幸存者，但这种可能几乎为零。”他们的双手十指紧扣，黑曜石在李东海的手腕上隐隐的反着日光。向导挠了挠哨兵的手掌心，示意他继续说下去。  
「不用害怕，我在这。」

 

有人会无条件的接纳自己的一切，好的坏的，烂的臭的恶的。  
李赫宰的眼里差点又糊上一层雾，如果李东海不恶意满满的拿脚尖勾勒他的兄弟的话。  
“我们那时候还有一个伙伴。”  
“但他后来死了。”

 

“是吗？他重要吗？”  
“谈不上重要，之所以记得是因为他背叛了我和希澈哥，不然现在存活者就能多一个。”  
李赫宰眯着眼，像是回忆什么。  
“我记得，他叫金钟云。”


End file.
